isshindensetsufandomcom-20200214-history
Zalin Venkar
Zalin Venkar is a reincarnated Shinigami, also known as his original existence Faulken Kurolin, and is currently a member of the Gotei Thirteen and Kidoushuu. Serving as the Taichou of Hachibantai and the Kidoushuu Sousui, also called the Daikidouchou. He is one of the few remaining shinigami to have served under every Soutaichou since the rebuilding and reestablishment of the Central Spirit Academy after the First Great Hollow War. =Biography= Personality A scholar in his own right, due to studying many different subjects of history and scientific theory, though these subjects are not where he draws the line, Zalin is quite analytical which makes him seem quiet. Many note him to be quite cold in nature and seem to be rather cynical and, in all likelihood, believe he cares for only himself. However, in reality, he actually takes knowledge an important resource to be shared and holds the ambition for everyone to benefit from the most accurate and valid information possible. Under the mask his personality creates, he is really a kind person who can be quite nervous and worrisome. He has some friends, but some people seem to be put off by his cold and cynical nature. On a side note, Zalin when he feels he needs to concentrate totally on thinking about certain situations meditates, which at one time was once in a great while to now at least two times a week. He has respect for those weilding fire-based abilities and dislikes very bright light, at times he will on sunny days stick to shadowed areas, his eyes being sensitive to bright sunlight. Appearance Zalin has medium length dark brown hair, a slightly pallid complection due to a combination of his time spent studying and his aversion to natural light. His eyes are a dull dark green and he wears round lense glasses, as well as dark sunglasses to protect his eyes from bright lights. Besides the normal shinigami shihakusho, he has his Kidoushuu Operations uniform which he uses once in awhile. He wears his scabbards on his left because he is right handed and he used to wear a very dark grey mantle which covered his shoulders. At present he switches between his white Gotei hoari and his dark grey Kidoushuu hoari depending on his duties, missions and meeting schedules. =Background= ( Working on this… ) =Personal= Zanpakutou Kageboushi Kagekou & Kageryuu Anya no Ookimi The Darkness Daishou Sealed Sword Description When not released, Kageboushi Kagekou is a normal length katana with a dark green hilt and a guard adorned with kanji, which reads “In the shadows, the dark guardian slumbers.” Kageryuu Anya no Ookimi is a wakizashi with a dark green hilt and a guard adorned with kanji, which reads “In the darkness, the lord of shadows slumbers.” Spirit Manifestations Kageboushi Kagekou appears as a hooded, black robed figure and Kuro Kageboushi Kagekou Chuukoku Matsu Anya appears much the same with the addition of a pair of demonic wings, an odd shadowy presnce and the hood of his robe being down rather than covering his face. Both forms are also the manifestation of Faulken Kurolin within Zalin. Kageryuu Anya no Ookimi appears as a dark armor clad samurai-esque figure and Amatsu Anya no Uezama Kuro Kageryuu Kuromugetsu no Ookimi appears the same also with a pair of demonic wings and a very dark cloak of shadows. Neither of these forms of Kageryuu have shown their actual face to Zalin. Shikai Kageboushi, Lord of Shadows Saishuu kage, Kageboushi Kagekou. Shadows collect and engulf the blade making it into a black katana with a dark green hilt and a black color guard with ‘In the shadows, the dark guardian awaits’ written in kanji. Attacks Kagesetsu Gathering up shadows from all around himself, Zalin utilizes the base energy of his zanpakutou, adds shadow energy from the shadows he gathers, and compresses it all into his energy cut attack. The cost of using the attack is 2% reiatsu, damage is base RAP. Kagefurea Gathering up the shadows around him into an orb at the tip of his zanpakutou for several seconds then releases at his opponent and explodes into a dark flash to catch the opponent off guard and create a momentary opening for a more strategic move. The cost being 1% reiatsu, does not deal damage but grants a +1 to AP rank of next attack. Abilities Soubou Gensou This forms from the shadows all around Zalin into a shadow figure of whomever and whatever Zalin wishes as well as more than one shadow figure. The illusion is visually deceptive but also has a natural emission of reiatsu. Any opponent with a sum of hohou and enishi more than one rank higher than the RAP can tell they are illusions. It also provides a +1 AP tactics bonus whenever the ability is used. Kageryuu, King of the Dark Night Nabikasu yozora, Kageryuu Anya no Ookimi. Lengthening to be longer than a normal katana, possibly a taichi, the zanpakutou becomes completely black save for its dark green hilt and gains a dark green tassel. The guard has kanji reading, ‘In the darkness, the Lord of Shadows walks’. Attacks Kagesentou Motioning and pointing with his zanpakutou at his target, Zalin can manipulate the shadows of the area to collect towards the target to then form into a single spire of shadows to impale the target. Draws power from Zalin's kidou and costs 2% of his reiatsu, damage being RAP. After each use, there is a two turn cool down till it can be utilized again. Kageraikou Collecting darkness and shadows into his blade, Zalin can raise his zanpakutou over his head or out to his side and release black arcs of lightning composed of shadows from the tip of the zanpakutou. Costs 4% of his reiatsu, damage of RAP. Kagegetsumei Collecting darkness and shadows into his blade, then placing his off hand to the flat of the blade and holding it out in front of him, Zalin is able fire off up to a three-way split shadow beam. Costs 3% of his reiatsu, damage being RAP. Abilities Soubou Saiten By stabbing the ground, Zalin can focus shadows from his zanpakutou to release across the ground and rush towards his target. Once to the target, the shadows rise and briefly move by and around the target to block his or her view of Zalin; even to the point of following the target if they try to dodge. This is limited to more than one usage in battle per enishi rank over Kageryuu Rank 4 (24,000) enishi, capping at five total usages at Kageryuu Rank 8 (40,000) enishi. Zalin receives a +1 AP tactics bonus when this ability is used. Bankai Kuro Kageboushi, Lord of Shadows which advises the Imperial Night Form/Release Power bound of the void, call forth my infinite black shadow, my darkest nature manifest with great black wings! Black gate, which consumes light and bathes all in blackness via the world joining powers, serve your Dark Master and grant me the hidden power called: BANKAI! Speaking the activation incantation, Zalin gathers shadows from all around the area he is in and forms the Shadowy Gate, which releases the outpour of shadows, which engulf him and form his black hooded robe and fills the area with a large amount of shadows. This large amount of shadows makes it harder to see Zalin. In addition, a set of demonic wings are formed while he is engulfed and covered by shadows, which can be folded to act as an extended mantle and cloak. The only change on his zanpakutou is the guard, which changes to read ‘In the shadows, the dark guardian fights.’ Attacks Amatsu Anya no Kurokagesetsu Costing 10% reiatsu, kagesetsu is at its ultimate state, capable of bouncing off of objects and targets three times and also being able to split into two and still bounce off things three times. Each hit deals KAR damage as it can bounce after doing damage to do more to others or the same person. If it splits in two, one part would be based on The Family stat rank for damage and the other would be based on the Enishi rank for damage. Choukoku Oiuchi no Kageryuu Descend from your dark throne in the sky, Kageryuu Anya no Ookimi. A special finisher attack, by defeating his past self, Zalin is able to utilize his former life's zanpakutou for a one shot attack that he can only use upon his last turn in bankai. Costing 20% reiatsu, Zalin uses a revised version of Kageryuu's shikai incantation, which releases its power. This causes the shadows from the Shadowy Gateway to surge to the sky, which if it is daytime forces it to turn as dark as night. Then from the sky, a black dragon appears and fires a huge beam of shadow energy at the target. Deals double KAR in damage. Abilities Soubou Gensou Kageyoukai no Atsumari The ultimate diversionary ability, Soubou Gensou is now at its best. Having the combo of visual deception, reiatsu signatures, as well as the ability to speak and touch things, the shadow figures appear to be alive and have free will to do as they please. The opponent(s) can be flanked or distracted/caught off guard by the shadow illusions providing a +1 AP Tactics bonus when the ability is used for such a purpose. Soubou Gensou Kage no Gisei An odd ability, this version of Soubou Gensou collects together all the shadow figures and forms a copy of Zalin's opponent that will attack and distract the opponent while Zalin may ready an attack. The target cannot benefit from tactics bonuses and is counted as being flanked by two targets for a +1 AP tactics bonus whenever it is used. Special Traits Due to his mastery of using Kageboushi in bankai, Zalin has an increased power level in bankai from his 40,000 (Rank 10) and 60,000 (Rank 12) enishi slots. Imperial Night Emperor Kuro Kageryuu, King of the Black Moonless Sky Form/Release Power bound of the void, transform and merge my infinite black shadow, my darkest nature manifest with great black wings! Black gate, which consumes light and bathes all in blackness via the world joining powers, serve your Darkest Master and grant me the lost power called: BANKAI! Zalin speaks an incantation, which causes him to be engulfed by shadows and the Shadowy Gateway to form behind him and open to release forth more shadows. While engulf and covered by the shadows, Zalin leaps backwards into the gateway which makes it close as he undergoes the transformative step of his bankai. Upon the Shadowy gateway opening again moments later with a herald of more shadows bursting forth from the gateway, he comes out of the shadows clad in his samurai armor pieces, an entity of shadows, Zalin gaining the wings that also are present in his primary zanpakutou’s bankai. Instead using them as mantle, the demonic wings this time are always extended. His zanpakutou remains generally the same as its shikai form. The guard now reads in kanji ‘In the darkness, the Lord of Shadows conquers.’ Attacks Kurokageraikou Hakyoku The strongest variation of Kageraikou, Zalin now can command the release of the large arcs of black shadow-based lightning by pointing or slashing his weapon as well as gesturing and the addition of the ability to release more than one blast. Costs 10% reiatsu. Deals KAR in damage for each arc released, can release up to two arcs per cost. Kageboushi no Kagemaboroshi Kougeki Assembled shadows take form, Kageboushi Kagekou. A special ainisher attack, the shadows from the shadowy gateway swirl around the area making it hard to see anything if at all what is happening as Zalin speaks the specially revised shikai incantation for Kageboushi. After several moments, the shadows settle and reveal Zalin to now have a hooded robe on under the pieces of armor with his hood covering his face and several other hooded robed figures around the opponent. All of them are holding katanas and are collecting in shadows to prepare for the final attack, raising them then slicing the air to release simultaneously the barrage of Kagesetsu at the opponent. Cost of 25% reiatsu. Releases a total of five kagesetsu attacks on the opponent each one capable of dealing KAR in damage. Gained at 60,000 (Kageryuu Rank 10) Enishi slot. Daikagegetsumei no Joukei A stronger Kagegetsumei, it can split up to six ways now, and costs 8% reiatsu. Deals KAR damage regardless of how many splits are made, each split can deal half the KAR in damage. Gained at 80,000 (Kageryuu Rank 12) Enishi slot. Abilities Soubou Saiten no Kyuugi The shadows move around and with Zalin in order to conceal his movements from his opponent. However, this is the ultimate form of the ability, and with the attaining of this level, Zalin is capable of manipulating the shadows to make copies of himself that rush towards and past his opponent at varying speeds to confuse and limit his or her ability to follow his movements. This is limited to more than two usages in battle per enishi rank over Kageryuu Rank 8 (40,000) enishi, capping at ten total usages at Kageryuu Rank 16 (170,000) enishi. Zalin is counted as always having a tactics buff while the ability is active. Any targets attacking Zalin cannot receive tactics buffs and he receives a +1 AP tactics bonus when this ability is used. Unique Traits and Abilities Meiji no Keiro Meiji no Keiro It is said that the practitioners of magic follow their own path to power through their magic and are able to learn their craft at a much faster pace then those who only dabble in it. All mages whether they of legend or unbeknownst to the average being, find this path eventually and never stray from it. By this path, it is also believed that the mages search for even greater power and those who find it are those who become legends. Even though Zalin did not appear to possess a natural talent in kidou when he began at the Academy, he later unlocked his latent abilities and developed into a greatly talented kidouist. Because he strives to be a great kidouist, he has come to the knowledge of how to walk this mage's path through his studies of a great many texts on kidou and its usages. Ikikaeru Zanpakutou Kageryuu Ikikaeru Zanpakutou Little is known about Souls that have been reincarnated through the ages. Some believe they change with each new life, and a few have come to believe the reincarnated lead similar lives to their previous ones. Nevertheless, several also theorize that deep inside the core of the soul are the long forgotten power, memories, and knowledge of their previous experiences from lives past. If someone could unlock the core of their soul and unleash this ancient portion of his or her self, they could potentially restore the power of a former life. Zalin became drawn deeper into his own soul through the event of his obtaining of bankai, he had found out that he was reincarnated from an ancient shinigami who died thousands of years before the present setting. Such an existence being impossible under normal circumstances, being that Shinigami have been documented to be left out of the cycle of reincarnation, and generally baffling to Zalin. Starting with the choice of following either the path of light or the path of darkness of his shadow-based ablilities, rooting from his zanpakutou Kageboushi, which was to have been made during his bankai arc; however, Zalin evaded this choice by taking a path between the two sides of shadows. He finally made his choice later when he found out this was quite dangerous and risked his life by evading the choice. Zalin soon after he comes, first, in contact with the residual spirit of the ancient Shinigami's zanpkutou known as Kageryuu. As he learns more about his past life, Zalin soon discovered that his zanpaku Kageboushi is really the part of him that represents the ancient shinigami, or rather the residual portion of that life’s soul. During the course of his ongoing History arc, he battled a physically manifested Kageboushi wielding the ancient zanpakutou of his past life and afterward came to the realization that the path was leading him to the point where his former self could not pass. Finally unlocking the core of his soul, Zalin then found that Kageboushi's library world was if fact part of the larger castle world in which his past life's zanpakutou, Kageryuu, existed in. Searching the Fortress, Zalin finally found himself in a large throne area where he met both Kageryuu and its wielder waiting. In a duel for dominance of his soul, Zalin overcame his past life symbolizing he has surpassed his former self, gaining the power of Kageryuu. Kidoushuu Kidoushuu Class Masters of Demon Arts. The ultimate specialists of Kidou, immersed into developing, creating, expanding, and improving all aspects of kidou energy and spells. As a member of the kidou corps, you will strive for the utmost power and understanding in Kidou and be at a level that no non-Kidou Corps member can obtain. By specializing in specific methods of manipulating Kidou energy, a Kidoushuu member can attain powers and techniques that no one else can obtain. Zalin is versed in the ways of the Kidoushuu Tower of Spellshaping. Teiwasen Teiwasen An experienced shinigami, Zalin has a versatility with special techniques which he has learned through the years. Shinzuishuusei Shinzuishuusei Remnants of the Ancients’ works in knowledge and practices long forgotten and forbidden, such as the Chimoku Inrou and rumors of kidou which could alter the very structure of a soul, have been scattered through time and the dimensions. These relics and knowledge threaten existence itself if left to hands that would wield them for greed and vengeance. Some who have become entangled in these forgotten research and ways find themselves now capable of utilizing them with proficiency unrivaled. In the case of someone that has experienced several of the unknown node manipulations of Seikaku reishi, whether it either be the Shinzuiyuuto or any other product of more ancient delving into the mysteries of altering a soul at the very core of its being, they, first, gain the ability to see and feel the presence of Recombinancy; as well as any general alterations via Soul Data. This is followed by the ability to touch the entity and mentally enter into a world representing the Seikaku itself and thus allows the user to begin to manipulate the Soul Data as he or she sees fit to correct or revert the entity. By this same means, the user is able to do the same with an unaffected soul/entity and alter the Soul Data to transform the entity into a Recombinant, deactivate hollow, shinigami, or any type of spiritual powers, as well as unlock hidden powers inherent to the subject that may not have been realized. Meidou Sennin Meidou Sennin Zalin has trained and developed the fighting style of a Meidou Sage, making him very attuned with darkness and shadows. As a Shishou level practitioner of this style, he gains a heightened ability with his zanjutsu, hohou, and kidou. His eyes are much more sensitive to natural light due to this. Possessions ( Working on this… ) Family Zalin has some relatives and close friends ranging from both his present existence and his original one. ( Working on this one… ) Relationships ( Sore wa himitsu desu! ) =Miscellaneous= ( Too much typing for one night. ) Category:Character Category:Eighth Division Category:Shinigami Category:Captain